


your love blossoms around me

by lunasea444



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Aihana AU, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I swear, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ouma not Oma, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Sickfic, Swearing, Use of Honorifics, check ch4 for the au name explanation i guess. rip, i honestly don't know what to tag i'll update this later, momota is the shsl wingman, sorta? i'm not sure lol please help idk how to tag things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasea444/pseuds/lunasea444
Summary: white carnations symbolize pure love and good luck.'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'-.,.-'what if flowers grew around our body when we fall in love? is it romantic, is it a disease?





	1. daisy

"You... really mean it?"

"Nope," Ouma said, popping the 'p'. "That was a lie. How could I, an evil supreme leader, ever even fall in love with you, a detective?"

Saihara just held the smaller boy closer.

"You can lie about anything you say, but your warmth doesn't really lie, Kokichi." Saihara softly laughed.

"Well, I was lying about lying after all." Ouma pointed out, snuggling in Saihara's arms.

After weeks of pining, Ouma became Saihara's.

And Saihara became Ouma's.

.

It was after a week they started dating (and in extension, becoming extremely touchy-feely with each other as much as they can) that the bumps came out. Thankfully, most of it was in his arms, he could feel one coming out of his neck, and he was sure there was one coming out of his head.

Ouma tightened his checkered scarf that day and thanked Panta god that they still wore their winter uniforms.

Saihara planted a kiss on his head the same day, and noticed.

"Kokichi?" he pulled away, looking at the leader, eyes blinking. "There's a bump on your head. It looks swollen," he mumbled. "Are you alright?"

Ouma inhaled sharply, bobbing his head closer to the taller boy. He bumped into Saihara's chin. It was half-meant half-accident.

"Of course I'm alright, Shuichi-chan!" he giggled, rubbing his head as the detective yelped, putting a hand on his own chin. "I just bumped my head on the door frame in the dorms."

"... You're too short to reach the door frame," Saihara sighed.

"I was on Gokuhara-chan's shoulders!" he piped up, embracing his boyfriend into a tight snuggle.

Saihara supposed the conversation ended there, and he didn't mind. He held him close as they walked back the dormitories after classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading through this very short first chapter! this is my very first fic so i honestly don't know what i'm doing lol... like. this is the first time i have written anything for a fandom. 
> 
> this was supposed to be a one-shot, but while writing (improv....) i realized it's going to be longer than i thought. so i'm chopping it into chapters. hopefully that would be fine. i may update weekly, depending on how much energy and motivation i have left, so maybe a bit frequently since i feel pretty excited over this. 
> 
> this was inspired by an ace attorney comic i saw a few years ago, where miles edgeworth had flowers growing around him while he was with phoenix wright. sadly, i don't remember where that comic ever is;  
> yes, kinda like hanahaki, but it's not unrequited. (imagine my surprise when hanahaki became a thing last year, i thought it was the same thing i found a few years ago)  
> i'm not very fond of hanahaki because one-sided love pains me so much, so i feel like this is a better spin to it. what hurts more than causing physical pain to the person you love, even though you don't mean to?  
> thank you for taking the time to read this and my shitty note. see you guys!  
> come talk to me!  
> atsooshis, lunasea444 @ tumblr  
> lunasea_4 @ twitter  
> sparklesaucer @ facebook


	2. oleander

A bud was growing on Ouma's head the next day. It felt soft, delicate- not like his own skin anymore. Some of the bumps had turned into the same buds as well, skin around them pink on his pale complexion. He had no explanation for what was going on.

Before him and Saihara, he would skip classes as much as he can, but after getting closer and closer to him, then dating him, he had started attending steadily again. Even his pranks toned down, and he got along better with everyone--thanks to Saihara's lengthy patience, he assumes. Ouma had learned to love his classmates just as his lover loved them. So missing out on class and potentially slipping in a prank today? Not a chance.

He took the cap Saihara abandoned months ago from his closet, wearing it backwards. Compared to Saihara from months ago, he would like to see everyone properly, thank you very much. He just wanted to cover that weird bud, so it's not that weird, right?

When he walked into the classroom, Saihara ogled at him.

"What is it, Shuuichi-chan?" he cooed, dripping his words with flirting. (momota faked a gag in the corner and both kaede and harukawa punched him) "Did you miss me? I know I'm beautiful, but-"

"Why the hat?" he looked flustered. He gave the hat to Ouma months ago, but this was the first time he ever worn it.

"What, am I not allowed to wear my boyfriend's own clothing?" he feigned choking back tears, eyes starting to leak faux tears. "D-does it look bad on me, Shuuichi-chan?"

"No, Kokichi- you look g-"

Ouma wailed as loud as he could. Their classmates just laughed, this was normal routine. Saihara was aware he was faking it, but he went along anyways, holding him close and giving him head pats. Ouma sniffled under his arms, and Saihara could see him grinning through his tears. Saihara choked a laugh and spun the hat, pulling it over the boy's eyes.

"Hey-"

"Y-you look good. Stop messing with me," Saihara chuckled. "I'm glad you're wearing it."

They spent their classes thinking about each other. And when it was dismissal time, Ouma dragged him to an ice cream parlor.

They spent the rest of the day together, laughing and basking in each other's presence. Neither of them wouldn't have it any other way.

.

Ouma woke up with a slight pain coming from his head. Actually, now that he thinks about it, he was aching in some places as well. He reached up to his head, as if it would do anything to ease the pain, only to be surprised that it was not just hair he could feel. There was something else on his head.

Quickly, he ran to the bathroom to check himself in the mirror. He saw his long-sleeved pajama hanging on his small frame. He tuts, noting how paler he is, but his thoughts drop dead after he spots the mysterious thing he felt on his head.

A flower.

A flower was sprouting out of his head, where the bump--consequently a bud just yesterday--was. It was white against his purple hair. If the whole situation wasn't weird, he would have thought it was a funny sight. It was as if the flower had just been tucked into his flicking hair--an innocent image, he guesses, contrasting his supposed evil, evil ways.

Well, whatever. Ouma was not coming to class like this. Gently, he yanks the carnation away-

"Ow-"

Huh?

It hurt. Why did it hurt? Quickly, he rolled up a loose sleeve covering an aching arm, and it was just like his head.

The same carnations were sprouting on his arm. One, two, three, he counted. The other buds had not sprouted yet, thankfully, but what was this? What was happening to him?

Gritting his teeth, he yanked away one of them. He lets out a strained yelp. (thankfully gonta rises earlier than he does) It hurt, it hurt really bad. He peeked at his tarnished skin, where he pulled away the white carnation.

The area it blossomed from was bleeding. The wound looked like it had been punctured by a small object. He checked himself in other places to see how bad it was. His second arm had only one, thankfully, but it was slightly bleeding.

He gritted his teeth once more as he began pulling away the carnations in his arms. He would have to leave the one on his head for now, since he isn't sure what would happen if he does. Ouma wipes away blood off of him, and takes a box of bandages from behind his mirror. He gently works on hiding his wounds.

He prepared for school normally that day, anxiety bubbling in his stomach.

He forgot to put on Saihara's hat, though. So when he entered the classroom, his classmates looked at him. Momota was laughing his ass off (he mentally notes he would get him back for that) and Kaede gave him a warm smile.

"Ouma-kun, that's really cute!" she called after him, pointing at the carnation sitting slightly on the left of his head.

"Nyeh, so maybe gremlins can be cute, too...."

"Oh! Atua says Angie must capture Ouma-chan's serene image in a painting!" Angie piped, uncomfortably close to him. "Of course, you aren't normally serene, though... So this is a perfect opportunity." The artist fled from the room, her tools and brushes in tow. Ouma was unable to reply.

With the girls (except for maki and tenko) crowding over him, he gave them his best shit-eating grin. "Of course, this was my plan all along! Everyone would follow an evil supreme leader if he was cute, right?" He laughed, and the girls just rolled their eyes and gave him a pat on the back.

"You must be doing this for Saihara-kun, huh? Well, don't let us hold you back!" Shirogane pushed him towards Saihara's way, who could finally see him properly now that the girls let him go.

"What's with the flower, Kokichi?" Saihara asked nicely, smile on his face as he reached for it with a gentle hand.

"Just wanted to look pretty for my Shuuichi-chan," he said, allowing the taller boy to touch it. He gazed at Saihara lovingly, until the boy's face morphed into confusion.

"... Huh? Kokichi, this is attached to your-" Shit. He can't get anything past a detective's eye, can he?

Ouma quickly shushes him, putting a slim finger up the raven-haired boy's thin lips (he swears it quivered slightly, how adorable). "I'll talk about it later." The soft smile he was giving Saihara went blank (saihara swore ouma looked a bit worried). "For now, let's skip class, shall we?"

"What?"

Ouma didn't even answer. He just dragged his boyfriend out of the room. He had decided that he was going to school that day anyway, but after his classmates crowded him, he thought it would be best to leave earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm, what next
> 
> come talk to me!  
> atsooshis, lunasea444 @ tumblr  
> lunasea_4 @ twitter  
> sparklesaucer @ facebook


	3. carnations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if it isn't obvious yet, i don't know what to do with chapter titles

Ouma was sprawled on Shuuichi's bed, the button-up shirt of his uniform off, along with his checkered scarf. Saihara glazed his eyes all over his boyfriend's exposed torso, and he would have been embarrassed (he choked when ouma started unbuttoning his uniform) but catching sight of the strange bumps and buds peppering the leader, worry over embarrassment took over.

 

"Jeez, Shuuichi-chan, if you stare any longer--"

 

"What's happening, Kokichi?"

 

The small boy gave him a moment of silence, looking at Saihara, an uncharacteristic concern etched on his normally shit-eating face. "... I don't know, Shuuichi." Ouma only dropped honorifics when things are gravely serious. Saihara swallowed. "I don't know. These things suddenly appeared and I don't know what's happening to me." He rolled on his stomach, covering his face away from Saihara. He felt pathetic, not knowing what was going on with his own body.

 

Saihara traced a few buds and bumps on his lover's back, his hand finding a flower settled on the back of Ouma's neck. He notes that there is another one sitting in his lower back. "Have you tried pulling them out?"

 

Ouma sat up and offered his arms to Saihara, some parts covered in band-aids. "Yes. And it hurt a lot." He pulled away one band-aid off his arm, revealing a small puncture to the detective. The wound had just dried up, though it still looked fresh.

 

Saihara reached for his arms gently, and Ouma shook slightly, but this was Saihara, so he decided it was fine. Saihara brushed his hands on the band-aids, his eyes scrunched up in absolute worry. "Do you feel any different? Does anyone else know? Are you gonna be okay?" A tirade of questions.

 

"Jeez, Shuuichi... The answer to all your questions is... Nope." Saihara notes he does not pop the 'p' this time. "Except for the last one. Like I said, I don't know what's happening to me, so I wouldn't know."

 

Saihara hugged him, brushing the small boy's face. He looked sad, and Ouma didn't like seeing him sad. Somehow, he regrets actually being honest about it, but a part of him relaxed into his boyfriend's arms and decided it was fine.

 

"What are we gonna do, Ouma?" Saihara mumbled onto his forehead, and Ouma could still feel the frown on his face.

 

"I don't wanna go to class like this, Shuuichi. I'll skip classes forever and do my leader stuff in the dorms," he mumbled lazily, cozying up to Saihara's chest. "I want some Panta, go get me some."

 

"No you don't, otherwise you wouldn't be this close to me," Saihara's hold became tighter, but still, it was comfortable. "... We have to know what's going on with you, Kokichi. I don't want to see you in pain."

 

Ouma groaned under his arms. "Fine, detective. What do you suggest we do?"

 

"We'll go to the health center."

 

"I don't want to. People will see my icky flowers."

 

"We'll go on the weekend," Saihara shushed him, pulling away a little to brush strands of Ouma's hair away from his face. "There aren't a lot of people around during that time. Also, they're not 'icky'... They're beautiful, Ouma. Just... Not when they're growing on you."

 

"Whatever," Ouma mumbles. "We'll go... I'm only going because my beloved Shuuichi said so." he huffs, then considered Saihara's words more. "I don't even know what these stupid white things are."

 

"I think they're carnations, Kokichi." Saihara offered, a bit relieved that he did not need to push the boy to agree.

 

"And why do you know?" the purple-haired boy rolled his eyes, making sure Saihara saw.

 

Saihara laughed. "Well, there was this one case I took..."

 

.

 

They spent the rest of the week with each other, bailing classes. Thank god they studied at Hope's Peak Academy. Gonta, Ouma’s roommate, was kind enough not to pry when he asked them what was going on. He seemed worried, but if he knows Saihara is taking care of his roommate, he feels reassured. He offered to help with anything if they asked for it, though. Gonta also did not mind that they had an extra guest in their room, as Saihara has been sleeping next to his boyfriend for the remainder of the week.

 

However, despite them enjoying each other's company, Ouma looked worse as two days went by. He looked pale, and his lips chapped. More and more flowers bloomed around his body. Saihara also noticed that Ouma frequently asked for water more than his favorite fizzy drink. He’s a bit glad the boy is finally drinking something else rather than a god-awful amount of sugar, but the strange behavior just worried him all the more. Saihara was thankful that it was finally Saturday, so he made sure Ouma was coming with him (he ran a bit late trying to cover up and this time he remembers to put on saihara's hat).

 

They waited in Hope's Peak's health center, though it wasn't too much of a wait. The time was enough for Saihara to play with Ouma's hand, though, gently enough so he does not disturb the carnation laying there. The nurse in the front desk took weighed and scaled him then, took his temperature, that jazz. After that Ouma skipped back to Saihara, waiting a bit more.

 

"K-Kokichi O-O-Ouma," a nurse sputtered from her office, her unevenly cut hair swaying as she peeked out. Saihara squeezed Ouma's clear hand gently and led him towards the nurse, who let them inside her office.

 

"S-so, Ouma-kun," the nurse, apparently called Tsumiki, stuttered. "W-what are you here f-for today?"

 

Ouma was quiet, so Saihara brushed his back gently. Ouma relaxed. "I think it would be better if you just looked," he said quietly, rolling up a sleeve, and opening his hand towards her. His arm now had a good amount of flowers growing off of them, and little wounds were present from when he picked them off.

 

Tsumiki almost fainted from what she saw.

 

"I-I-I-I-I'll-- I'm- I-I'll have to send you to the emergency, right away!"

 

The couple could not put in a word as the nurse almost tossed Ouma into a wheelchair, quickly wheeling him to the Academy's hospital. Thankfully, it was a crossbridge away, but Tsumiki was so fast that Saihara was coughing by the time he caught up to them. Ouma looked winded out from the ride.

 

.

 

"Flowers only grow on people when they're in love," the doctor said, monotone voice echoing. "And even then, this is a really rare disease... About one in eight point five million people could have it. Currently, there is only one known person who has caught it in Japan... As far as I know, you would be the second one." he nods at Ouma. He wasn't even paying attention. Saihara can't even process what he was hearing.

 

The two of them just looked at the doctor, unable to form words. The nurse from before fidgeted in the corner of the room, unable to leave her patient just in case. She herself knew about the disease, but…

 

"The disease is so rare that the medical field could not even officially give it a name. They decided it was hogwash, that it could only happen in fairytales, but people actually do suffer from it. It's almost a myth." the doctor brushed his empty left ring finger, Ouma notes, and he quietly understood. “It’s romantic, really. But the toll it takes on the patient’s health can be serious. While the flowers themselves are harmless, they do need nutrients as well, and the patient shares it with them. They would need to stay hydrated, since they absorb so much fluids from their host…”

 

“How is that harmful, though?” Saihara questioned, taking in as much information as much as he can. “As long as he’s drinking enough water or eating enough, he would be fine, right?”

 

“Well, that isn’t the harmful part…” the doctor’s left hand slightly twitched. “The bumps aren’t so dangerous, not yet. But once they turn into buds and flowers, they do break out of the skin, cause a little bit of bleeding. As long as the patient is in love, it means more flowers. More wounds. More bleeding, I suppose…” He sighed. “That would be dangerous. As long as the flowers continue to share nutrients with the host, the body cannot renew any of the blood it has lost fast enough. Picking away the flowers could help, but it’s a temporary solution since more flowers would just grow somewhere else.”

 

Ouma’s breath hitched. _He was going to die, was he?_

 

"But is there a cure?" Saihara finally said, voice cracking. "I-if- if it really does happen--and it is--and p-people actually suffer from it, there must be a cure, right?" Ouma winced with every word his boyfriend uttered. They were laced with pain. _He's blaming himself_ , Ouma could hear it in his voice.

 

The doctor took off his glasses. A brush to his left finger once more. "The curious disease has caught the attention of the Ultimate Pharmacist. She is still looking for a cure, and she's working with as much people she can gather. It... might take a while for a cure to actually come... Maybe even years," he said, his monotone voice softening.

 

Ouma was there, but his face was blank, and his mind was flying everywhere. _No cure. Might take years. Still looking for a cure._ Saihara's voice broke his swimming thoughts.

 

"P-please... Isn't there any other way?" Saihara was shaking. He was still holding Ouma's hand, and Ouma swears the detective might crush it then and there. His blank face did not waver.

 

The doctor sighed, wrinkles in his forehead forming as he looked away from them.

 

"There is one way..."

 

"P-please, we'll do _anything_." the detective's golden eyes sparked back to life, filled with hope.

 

"... The cure is loneliness." the doctor said, brushing that damn finger once more. "If you want to save the person you love... Then you must leave them. They can't love anyone else, not as long as they have that disease, and as long as there isn't any other cure yet."

 

Ouma's face never changed.

 

The hope in Saihara's eyes broke, and their gold color dulled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes there it is... the plot... up my ass... maybe...


	4. primrose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i edited the titles, hopefully you'll notice what they are c:
> 
> edit: since there isn't really anything to call this AU, and it hasn't been used aside from the comic i was inspired by, i'll just call it the aihana au. lame, but basically love flower lol

The trip back to their dorms was quiet. Ouma had not uttered a word since they entered and left the health center, and Saihara could not bring himself to say something. He was too deep into his thoughts. They walked hand-in-hand, and the Ultimate Detective was bothered that the Ultimate Supreme Leader was not swinging their hands, like he normally did. Instead, the leader just held Saihara’s hand tight, despite it shaking and sweating since they left. _What do I do? Kokichi is getting hurt, because he loves me. He’ll shrivel up and die and it’s all because I love him and he loves me and-_

Ouma took back his hand and faced Saihara. A grin was settled in his face. _How can he smile like that right now? Not unless… Kokichi was ly-_

“Nishishi! The look on Shuuichi-chan’s face was priceless back there,” Ouma was laughing. _Laughing. Why?_ “Loneliness is the cure? Puh-lease, are you really going to believe that quack of a doctor, Shuuichi?” _The lack of honorifics in that last sentence. That inconsistency was strange. The very, little-to-none twitch when he blinked his purple eyes. Kokichi was lying._

“Kokichi…” Saihara sighed. He ran his hand through his bluish-black hair, trying to compose himself from everything that has been going on in his head. “Please, don’t lie to me. I know you’re… worried.”

 

Ouma’s grin turned into a flat line. His face was blank again. He considered for a moment, thinking of what to lie about next. “I’m not lying, Shuuichi… What makes you think that?”

 

“I don’t know, maybe because you aren’t as disguised as you think you are?” Saihara quietly said, now blinking much more slowly, trying to keep himself from crying. “I… Y-you’ve been more honest w-with me, Kokichi. Ever since I became your boyfriend, ever since we started dating, hell- ever since we started to get close, even—there are little things I can tell. E-even if you don’t accidentally give away tells.” He nearly chokes. “Even though you lie, there are other ways I can tell the truth. Sappy as it sounds, that’s what my heart tells me.” His voice cracked, and the tears he was trying so hard to keep were starting to bead out in the corner of his eyes.

 

Ouma looked at him meaningfully for a minute. The silence felt like it was hours. Saihara’s eyes were shut the whole time, still trying to fight back tears, but obviously failing with his head hanging low. Finally, Ouma walked up to Saihara, reaching for the taller boy’s face. He thumbs away the detective’s tears as they fell. “Hey, Shuuichi. Look at me, please.”

 

Saihara choked a sob, long lashes fluttering as he blinked through his tears.

 

“I’ll… I’ll be fine, alright?” Ouma wasn’t grinning, but he was smiling weakly at him. Saihara’s heart stirred in the sight. “I’ll get through this. I may be sick—“ he cringes at admitting that—“but that doesn’t mean I won’t try to be okay. I’ll drink lots of water, lots of Panta—heck, I’ll even eat those stupid vegetables you love to eat so much.” Ouma made a face at his last sentence. “I promise. I’ll be fine.”

 

Saihara wiped his tears on his sleeve, blinking at Ouma, but the tears hadn’t stopped, not yet. “But Ouma… As long as I’m together with you, you're—“

 

“Don’t even finish that thought.” His purple eyes flashed. “If loving you means I have to be sick and wobbly and whatever, then so be it. I’m not letting you go, my beloved Shuuichi. Besides,” a gentler, much kinder smile graced his face. “I know you’ll take care of me. As long as you’re with me… I know I’ll be strong. Come on, I’m getting tired standing here.” Ouma took Saihara’s hand and dragged him away.

 

Saihara decided he would trust Ouma for now. If Ouma thinks he’ll be fine, then he will believe in that. _Because he didn’t lie about that._ He mentally punches himself for ever thinking of breaking it off with the person he loved the most.

 

The giggling leader led himself into the detective’s room, throwing the door open (momota yelled, his fault for not locking the door) and unceremoniously dragged his boyfriend inside.

 

“Shuuichi-chaaaaaan, I haven’t gotten back at Momota-chan yet. You’re helping.”

 

Saihara sent Momota an apologetic look, and before the astronaut could even say something, Ouma had unleashed hell.

 

.

 

Perhaps Ouma should not have gotten back at Momota that quick. Because now, he’s freaking out, nearly yelling all his questions after he sees Ouma’s growing flora.

 

Ouma and Saihara (he was forced into it) had tickled the astronaut to tears, causing him to struggle so much that he knocked off Ouma’s treasured hat, and when Ouma was done attacking, he raised his arms in victory, causing his flopping sleeves to roll down his arms. The discarded hat and the rolled down sleeves gave Momota a fright.

 

“What the fuck are _those_?!” he screamed, face contorting into an exaggerated, almost comical fear. Saihara smacks himself, because no matter how comical this face was, it was Momota’s true face of fear. He barraged the couple with questions, almost screaming at times, repeated the same questions worded differently. He paced back and forth as he did this, pure terror and confusion present in every breath.

 

After calming him down for a few minutes (saihara held him down best as he could. ouma was worried about himself at first but after seeing the pure terror on momota’s face, he began laughing and waving his arms like a little kid.) Momota was finally a bit sensible. Saihara had the young man breathe with him, easing him up. They didn’t really realize how grave Momota’s reaction was, as they never even planned to tell him in the first place.

 

Saihara explained as best as he could, meanwhile Ouma sat beside him, drinking one of Momota’s carbonated energy drinks which was coincidentally grape-flavored (momota-chan, beast energy drink sucks, get panta next time). Momota hung his jaw open, disbelief washing over him. After the detective finished his explanation, he finally talked.

 

“… You aren’t lying, are you?” he mumbled, running his fingers to his spiky purple hair. “Ouma’s not tricking you into saying all that, is he?” Momota gives Ouma a look. The shorter boy returned his gaze, shit-eating grin plastered over his face. “It’s not like you to go with his lies, Shuuichi. Even though he’s you’re boyfriend and,“ he choked a bit, “you kinda joined his little attack earlier. Kind of.”

 

Saihara just held a long look towards his roommate, eyebrows knotting into each other over his muted golden eyes, lips quivering ever so slightly.

 

Momota’s teeth clenched, it’s the face Saihara makes when he’s revealing truths he has a hard time saying. Only this time, despite his reluctant demeanor, the truth formed themselves into words the detective could easily let out.

 

“Oh come on, Shuuichi. Don’t give me that look,” he said, averting Saihara’s gaze. “Fine, I’ll believe it. Only if you prove that… all this is true. Give me evidence, bro. Isn’t that what detective-ry is all about?”

 

Saihara looked at Ouma, who nodded in understanding. Gingerly, Saihara took out the doctor’s note the doctor had given the boy. He handed it to Momota.

 

Though there was no mention of an actual disease’s name, it did describe Ouma’s state a bit. “Rare disease caused by love. Flora grows around the patient’s body. No known medication, so the patient is recommended to consume heavy amounts of water or liquids, as well as foods rich in vitamins and minerals.” At least, that’s what he could understand, as the doctor’s handwriting looked like fancy scrawls he could barely read.

 

“… You’re sure Ouma didn’t just write this up?”

 

“Jeeeeez, Momota-chan thinks I’m a liar…” Ouma had already brought out the crocodile tears.

 

Saihara gave his boyfriend a look, and sighed in Momota’s direction. “Yes. I visited the doctor with him. If you don’t believe even this evidence, you can look at the flowers on him.”

 

The astronaut immediately stood up, walked calmly towards the little leader. He opened his palms, revealing a flower that had almost been crushed, and used his free hand to reveal more of the flowers on his arms. Momota took a closer look, doubt still in his purple eyes.

 

“You can touch them if you want, Momota-chan! Even if your hands are gross!”

 

“I don’t want to touch that shit!” He grumbled. Saihara groaned in the corner. Momota looked back at him. “What if he’s just fucking good with makeup and art!”

 

Before Saihara could say anything, Ouma pulled on Momota’s sleeve, causing him to look back at the shorter boy. With a smile, the purple gremlin ripped the flower off his hand, some amount of blood oozing out as he muttered “shit” and backed up in pain.

 

Momota fucking screamed for the umpteenth time.

 

 _Well, at least now he believes it_ , Saihara sighed.

                                          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope kaito isn't too ooc in this. also, i'll make him swear here and there based off of his japanese stuff, and GIVE HIM AND OUMA THE BRO RELATIONSHIP THEY COULD HAVE HAD
> 
> as always, please feel free to give me feedback! i also edited some of the chapters to fix grammar, spelling and (coughs) statistics, but nothing too major. and as i said, the titles have been edited, it's obvious as to what the theme is. tell me if you know!
> 
> also, i'll try fixing the weird gaps in between paragraphs. at least, i'll take them off the next chapters. orz
> 
> come talk to me!  
> atsooshis, lunasea444 @ tumblr  
> lunasea_4 @ twitter  
> sparklesaucer @ facebook


	5. yellow rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys. the bros.

After they (a.k.a saihara. ouma laughed through actual tears of pain the whole time) were able to calm down the shaken roommate one more time, they sat down together in the beds. Momota on his, while Saihara and Ouma sat beside together on the opposite bed.

“Shit, man. I don’t like you, but that’s fucking tough.” Momota said, genuinely feeling sorry.

“Thanks for the support, Momota-chan,” Ouma said, looking at his fingernails as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. “I don’t need your pity.”

Saihara opened his mouth, but Momota cut him off.

“No, man. I don’t pity you. It’s just… I can’t even begin to imagine what being in your place is like.” Momota scowled, pinching the bridge of his nose. He sounded distressed. “Yours or Shuuichi’s. You’re not a great guy, but really. Love is literally taking a toll on your health, dude. That’s really fucking shitty.”

The leader gazed at him, the grin from before melting into a blank expression.

“And I think it’s fucking tight that you’re still willing to go through with this. Your relationship, I mean.” He gestures towards Saihara, who was fiddling with his bangs. “If I was Shuuichi, I would have left you. I wouldn’t want to cause the person I love any pain, or cost them their life at all.”

 _I almost did_ leave _him, though. I thought about it_ , Saihara thinks, feeling himself shrink a little.

Ouma was quiet for a few seconds, and it seemed like hours. Finally, he spoke. “Oh, you’re mistaken! If you think my beloved _Shuuichi_ had a choice, then you’re _horribly_ _wrong_ ~” he said all this in a sing-song voice, but his emotionless face remained the same, as if he was giving away facts. Saihara knows what his significant other said was meant to be taken seriously. Momota just looked at them, confusion plastered on his face.

“Just kidding.” Ouma said, his voice strangely lowered. “I don’t care if I wake up in pain every day. I don’t care if I get icky and sickly and die,” he continued, this time his voice lacked the childishness it carried. “For me, being left behind by the person I love hurts fucking _more_ than these shitty flowers.”

Saihara looked at his boyfriend, mouth hanging slightly, but obvious surprise written over his face. His face had turned beet-red. Momota’s eyes only widened, and he gave the smaller boy his signature grin.

“You’re the fucking man, bro!” he exclaimed, giving the other a thumbs up. “I didn’t think I’d hear that from you. Maybe you aren’t _that_ fucking terrible. I’m with you all the way!” he stood up, locking the smaller boy under his arm and ruffled his already messy hair. Ouma just struggled under his hold, and Saihara laughed heartily, worries going down the drain.

When he finally let go of Ouma (he earned small punches, but nothing that painful for the luminary of the stars) he just smiled at both of them, sitting beside each other. Saihara was wearing the biggest yet shyest smile (if that was even possible), and Ouma had his cheeks puffed, trying to fix his hair to no avail.

“So, when are you two coming back to classes?” Momota pointed out, finally remembering. “You know, everyone’s worried about you both—“

“Oh, I’m not going to classes anymore,” Ouma said pointedly.

“So am I—“

“No, you’re going to classes, Shuuichi.” The leader said, tightly. “I don’t want you to miss classes. Besides, we have after school, and you can just come over my room anytime!” Ouma gave Saihara a wink. Momota shuddered (muttering ‘that’s so gay, bro’).

Saihara just kept quiet. He knows Ouma would push it.

“But Ouma,” Momota started, curiously looking at him. “Why aren’t you going to classes? You know, even though you’re shitty, it’s not the same without you. Come on, bro. Shuuichi would be lonely in class.”

Ouma unconsciously brushed his arms. The astronaut understood, but he shook his head.

“No, man. Fuck that,” he yelled.

“They’ll make fun of me.”

“You think I’ll let that fucking happen?” Momota said, giving him a grin. “If anyone tries to, they’ll catch these hands. You’re sick, and they shouldn’t fucking laugh at you for that.”

The smaller boy thought about it for a moment. Then, in a flash, a childish smile spread over his face. “Awwww, Momota-chan loves me!” he yelled, laughing as he pounced the other male, leaping from Saihara’s bed. Momota yelled, as Ouma violently rubbed his head against the other’s neck, earning a few shouts and tickled laughs.

Saihara didn’t think he’d ever see this day come. Though Momota was reluctant about him dating Ouma, he eventually mellowed to the idea, but it didn’t mean that he liked the guy. He just tolerated it, for the sake of his best friend. Momota knew how much they loved each other, and he guessed he can’t stop that. Saihara gave up at that point, at least his best friend wasn’t hesitant anymore. But he didn’t imagine that his best friend and boyfriend would finally get along.

The giggling and Momota’s strangled shouts finally stopped, and he sat up with Ouma, both of them a mess. He turned to Saihara. “Ouma’s joining us in training tonight, Shuuichi.”

It already evolved to being invited to training, that fast? “Huh, but Momota-kun, his condition—“

“Bah, he’s not actually training. He can just watch,” Momota said, patting the smaller boy on the back.

“Oh, you mean like how you aren’t training too, and you’re just watching the sky? Fine, I’ll happily join you!” Ouma piped up. Momota stared and attempted to tickle him back for his earlier attack, but Ouma was faster and jumped into Saihara’s bed, hiding behind him, and they bickered with each other that way. Saihara awkwardly laughed in between the mess, but he has never been this happier in his life.

 

.

 

“How are we going to explain what’s happening to you to our classmates, though?” Saihara frowned. It was already evening, and the three boys decided to get dinner outside of campus instead. They huddled in a table inside a small ramen shop.

“Iunno,” Ouma mumbled through obnoxiously loud slurps. Momota challenged him by slurping louder. Saihara felt embarrassed being with them, and the shop owner just smiled at him.

Momota put down his chopsticks, draining soup from his bowl by drinking it down. They could hear him gulp and swallow, and he put the bowl down before wiping his mouth with his sleeve (‘grooooooss,’ ouma whispered). He then fixes Saihara with a look. “Well, considering how he’s actually fucking ill, isn’t it better to bring this up to the academy’s student accommodations? If he needs a shitton of energy and can’t be fucking dragged around, I’m pretty sure that’s at least admissible for him to get off gym class forever.” He picks up his chopsticks once more, stabbing them at the dumplings they shared. “Then it wouldn’t be so fucking hard to tell everyone in our class. I mean, you fucking know those guys, they’re not as terrible as him.” Ouma gave him a look, but he continued. “And if they do try to give Ouma shit for what he’s going through, I already said they’ll have to catch these hands.”

“Wow, that’s big, tough words coming from the guy who laughed at me like a jackass when he saw the flower on my head!” Ouma said, playing with a dumpling he had dumped into his soup.

Momota piped down.

“Ahh… Don’t play with your food, Kokichi,” Saihara said, almost completely forgetting what Momota was saying.

“I’m not, I’m not! It just tastes better this way!” And that wasn’t a lie, because Ouma popped the dumpling into his mouth, chewing it with his mouth open. Then he looked back at the astronaut, and swallowed. “I don’t mind, by the way. I got back at you anyway, when I heard you scream like a little girl! Nishishishi!”

“Oh, fuck off, Ouma,” Momota shrugged, scoffing a bit as he said it. “Anyway, Shuuichi, it’s better to tell the school and our friends about it. He’ll be taken care of, and he wouldn’t have to hide inside his room all day.”

The raven-haired boy stared down at his half-empty bowl of ramen, considering what his best friend was proposing. “That _is_ true… And I suppose the school wouldn’t just look away from Kokichi’s condition, since Hope’s Peak _is_ a place for cultivating talents… maybe they can even help…” His words faded into silence as he thought to himself, but the other two boys could still hear, watching him. Saihara perked back up, noticing his awkward silence. “Ah, yes. That would be much better. I don’t really want Kokichi to miss any more classes, and I’d feel very assured if I could see him.”

Ouma slurped the last of his ramen, and just looked at Saihara. “That’s gay, Shuuichi-chan.”

Saihara sighed. “You’re my boyfriend.”

Momota laughed and rolled his eyes. “So that’s fucking settled. Show accommodations his doctor’s note. And if they don’t believe it, the school just has to ask its hospital for his records.” he grinned, crossing his arms. “While this dumbass disease isn’t believable, the school would still take the hospital’s word anyway. He’ll be fine. And our classmates are pretty understanding, even though it’s hard to believe—they wouldn’t fucking care. More than anything, they’d probably be interested.” He shuddered a bit, and Saihara didn’t need to deduce that Shinguuji was the first person he thought of.  

Ouma leaned on Saihara. “Are you still going to eat that?” He gestured to Saihara’s more than half-empty bowl.

Saihara shook his head with a smile, muttering ‘you can have it’ as he pushed his bowl to Ouma. The little leader quickly went back to eating. _That’s the most I’ve seen him eat, probably his condition,_ he thinks, then looks back to Momota. “Yeah, you’re right. I’ll come with him for that.” He didn’t trust Ouma to be taken seriously, since the boy constantly joked around. That would just jeopardize his situation, medical documents or no. “Thanks for understanding and listening to us, Momota-kun.” He nodded and smiled at the Ultimate Astronaut.

Momota shrugs. “It’s nothing, bro. I’m here for you.”

“Whafabowfme?” Ouma said, mouth full. He swallowed. “What about me, Momota-chan? W-we just became friends, and y-you’re already forgetting about me…! Y-you’re so cruel!” he began wailing, crocodile tears crawling down his face. Is it even possible for tears to fall that fast? Saihara laughed.

“Oh, shut the fuck up, dude,” the young man said, hitting the boy on the head slightly with his fist, before furiously rubbing it (god fucking _dammit_ momota-kun i just fixed my hair!). “You know that includes you. You’re my sidekick’s boyfriend. And well, my new fuckin’ friend, I suppose.”

“I can’t believe it took you both months before you could actually become friends.”

Ouma drank the last of his soup. “Meh, Momota-chan’s not interesting enough.”

“Hey,” Momota said, a bit offended.

“But because he offered to protect me, I’ll let it be! Nishishi!” at this, Momota just rolled his eyes.

“I’m just happy about it,” Saihara said, smiling. The two boys looked at him. He really did look happy. (ouma swore he was blinding at that moment and momota was just happy his best friend is happy)

“Anyway, even if they’ll let me off P.E. class, I’d still want to join, though. Espeeecially when we’re competing against each other.”

“No,” Momota and Saihara said in unison. Ouma raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, come on. At least for dodgeball? It’ll be no fun if I just sit it out,” he frowned. He truly was a bit frustrated. As far as Saihara knew, a lot of Ouma’s pent-up energy bursts through during their gym class.

Saihara sighed. “Only for some activities. And only every other week.”

“What else am I supposed to do when I’m sitting it out, then?” Ouma pouted.

“Cheer for me and Saihara, of course!” Momota added, grinning. “You don’t have to move around that much if all you need to do is fucking shout.”

“Ohhh, I can get Yonaga-chan to make me pom-poms! Maybe get Shirogane-chan to make me a cheerleader outfit—“

“No,” the roommates said once more, again in unison. “Please, Ouma. Just. Sit there. If you want I’ll even sit out some activities with you, the teachers wouldn’t mind,” Saihara said, face red from the mental image of Ouma in a skirt. “I don’t do much in that class anyway…”

“That’s true,” Momota said. “Dude, you suck at basketball.” Saihara shrank. “That’s much better honestly. Just join us for warmups and exercises so you’re at least both somewhat active. Shuuichi can just catch up with exercises again during our night training, and you can still watch.”

“But it’ll be boring to just watch. Don’t treat me like a child.” The lack of playfulness in Ouma’s voice rang. He didn’t sound mad, he just sounded disappointed.

The astronaut sighed. “Dude… just, do this for yourself, okay? I don’t think Shuuichi wants this for you either. And I don’t, too.” He rubbed his goatee. “It’s not the same without you beating everyone’s ass in dodgeball.”

The smaller boy’s face lacked emotion, but he nodded anyway. “Thanks for caring about me, I guess. I just really don’t want this to stop me…”

Saihara’s heart panged. _If only Ouma didn’t love him… If only…_

The purple-haired boy reached for Saihara’s hands, as if he knew what the other was thinking. Saihara looked at him. He smiled like a child. “But you know what? Fiiiiiiiiine. I’ll agree with my beloved Shuuichi-chan’s terms. I’ll participate in P.E., only every other week. And only because Shuuichi-chan cares about me. I don’t really care about you, Momota-chan!” he laughed.

Momota would have looked offended but he just snorted. “By the way, what time is it? We should get going if you’re joining us for training. Harumaki should be there already.”

“Ah, we’ll make it in time, Momota-kun. We still have an hour, that’s just enough for us to go back.” The detective stood up, and both boys followed suit. They bid the shop owner goodbye, and left.

“By the way,” Ouma said, hands behind his head. “You guys train with Harukawa-chan, right? Isn’t she just going to be mad at me? Nishishi, I bet she’ll throw me off the rooftop!”

Momota looked like he had been punched in the gut. Saihara sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

“… I’ll fucking think of somethin’,” The astronaut mumbled. “Let’s cross that bridge when we get there.” He said, a bit more confident. “Besides, the Luminary of the Stars promised to protect you!”

“Wow, I feel sooooo safe,” the boy rolled his eyes, looking at his fingernails.

When they got to the rooftop, Harukawa’s red eyes landed on Ouma and it took an astronaut and a detective to keep her from wringing his little neck. (he strolled in and greeted her with a high-pitched ‘heeey, harumaki-chan!’, provoking her)

The hero and his sidekick quickly explained Ouma’s condition, and how he doesn’t need to be clobbered at the moment. Harukawa scowled, she’s being toyed with by the three boys. She looked like she still wanted to snap him like a toothpick, but backed out of that after her target ripped out a flower from his arm (momota cringed), causing another bleeding.

Harukawa looked like a kicked puppy when she bandaged Ouma’s arm (wow, so you’re both an assassin _and_ a child caregiver!).

Saihara and Momota sighed in relief. At least Harukawa understood. Sort of.

“I still can’t believe this.” Harukawa said, though it was more of a rhetoric at this point.

“I didn’t either, then he started fucking bleeding on me,” Momota shrugged, lying down on the ground to watch the sky.

“Don’t forget the part where you screamed like a little girl!” Ouma laughed, giving him a soft kick.

Harukawa actually smiled at that, Saihara notes.

“Fuck you, man!” the astronaut yelled.

Saihara and Ouma just laughed, lying down side by side to the left of the astronaut. Harukawa followed suit, lying down on Momota’s right.

They didn’t really get any training done that night, and instead watched the stars from the dormitory rooftop.

Saihara is glad Harukawa only threatened to kill his boyfriend twice that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the longer this drags on the less confident i get in writing ouma's character orz  
> as always, feedback is always appreciated! (esp with portraying ouma. i'm dying, janet)
> 
> come talk to me!  
> atsooshis, lunasea444 @ tumblr  
> lunasea_4 @ twitter  
> sparklesaucer @ facebook


	6. alstroemeria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the class appreciates and supports ouma.
> 
> \--
> 
> alstroemeria are flowers known to symbolize friendship and devotion. its twists symbolize difficulties that make every kind of relationship special. a thoughtful get-well gift to say that you'll both make it through the hardships.
> 
> \--
> 
> i'd also appreciate it if you read my note in the end regarding this fic! you don't have to, but tl;dr next chapter uploads will be slow.

Like Saihara said, he accompanied Ouma to the student accommodations office.

The intern at the office, Komaru Naegi, apparently, didn’t even give much thought to what Ouma’s condition was (she muttered something about the world being plunged into despair a few years ago and something about her girlfriend who used to be a serial killer, anything was possible at this point. they just silently agreed), and just had the purple-haired boy sign some papers. “You just need to give this to your P.E. teacher! Honestly, I don’t think this was a necessary step for you, seeing as Hope’s Peak lets you guys do whatever you want. You could just skip that class,” she said, filing Ouma’s papers away.

“But I love that class and I _love_ my classmates,” the leader said, faking offense. “I can’t stand a minute without them! If I just join the class, the teacher’s going to make me do workouts too.” That wasn’t a lie, though. Asahina-sensei encouraged everyone in the class to do workouts or play together.

Komaru just laughed. “Well, whatever you say.” She gave him a slip. “Give that to Aoi-chan. That’ll let her know you’re an accommodated student. Meanwhile, I’ll call up the hospital next door, they’ll share your medical information to the school for future records. That’s all, really!” She waved them off, handing them small candies from her desk.

“Thanks!” Ouma swiped the candies quickly from her, and gave a piece to Saihara, who nodded at the intern in gratitude.

She saw them out of the office, watching them walk away holding hands. It was cute.

.

“So, that’s the gist of it,” Momota said in front of class. He and Saihara explained what was going on with Ouma, who now had two flowers growing out of his head, and a few peeking out from under his clothes. The boy in question, meanwhile, sat on the teacher’s desk, kicking his feet in the air like a child.

“I want us all to help Ouma,” the astronaut said, clasping a hand on the smaller boy’s shoulder. “Make him feel comfortable. I know I laughed at him, but this shit’s a big deal to him. He’s admirable for even sticking with Shuuichi despite getting weak.”

“I am not weak!” Ouma playfully punched Momota’s side. The young man just rolled his eyes.

“I mean, this is all pretty hard to believe…” Kaede trailed off, blinking. “But if it’s something serious, then we shouldn’t treat Ouma-kun any different.” She smiled at him, and he waved a flowered hand at her. “He may be a lot of trouble, but he’s still our friend. I’m happy for him and Saihara-kun, even though they’re going through this… they’re still trying to stay strong for each other. That’s wonderful.”

The class murmured in agreement, showing support. Even Chabashira was moved to tears. Shinguuji hummed in curiosity. Angie and Himiko argued about it being the work of Atua or magic. Gonta was crying. Kiibo notes that he should do research about such condition. Harukawa remained indifferent, having heard the news two nights ago.

Saihara blushed, face almost a tomato, and wished he had his hat right now, but he settled for playing with his bangs. “T-thank you, Kaede. And a-all of you, for being so understanding,” he mumbled, but he was smiling. He wished he wasn’t stuttering, but he was just overwhelmed that his classmates—a whacky group of different characters—just accepted this as the truth.

“It’s kinda like Hanahaki, huh? You know, when a character coughs out flowers for their one-sided love—“

“Booooring, another obscure reference from the class weeaboo!” Ouma cut off Shirogane, who was still stuck in her fantasy despite being rudely interrupted. The class just laughed, somewhat glad that Ouma’s still… Ouma, despite this.

“Thanks for giving us the floor, Akamatsu.” Momota said, approaching their class representative. “Shuuichi and I appreciate it.”

“That’s no problem!” she hummed. “There’s not much to announce this Monday anyways. But let’s move on to a different topic,” Kaede trailed off. “What’s with you and Ouma? Since when did you both get along?”

Though only the two of them were talking, Kaede’s question was heard by everyone in the room, for some reason. Everyone was looking at them.

Chabashira fell out of her seat. “Hey—Wait, yeah! Since when did _you_ menaces ever even get along!?” she yelled, eyes wide. “Ouma’s always picking on you for being an idiot, and you’ve punched him thrice since we all met!”

Saihara and Ouma took this chance to walk back to their desks, coincidentally in the same row. The detective sat down, and the purple-haired boy lingered, sitting on top of his lover’s desk. They curiously watched Momota.

The young man just shrugged. “I don’t think you can avoid being friends with someone so fucking strong,” he said. “Don’t get me wrong, Ouma’s still a piece of shit, I’ll probably still punch him, but let’s leave that page behind. Besides, you guys didn’t like him either at first, didn’t you?”

The class fell silent, but it seemed they came into agreement. Hoshi saved them from the murmuring. "That’s true, I suppose.” His low voice bounced in the room. “Ouma’s not a very nice guy, but I know he cares, in his own special way. Even if it means pulling us out of our comfort zone,” he said, brooding.

“That is certainly correct,” Toujo said, bringing a gloved finger to her lips. “It was Ouma-kun who helped Hoshi-kun out of his shell. If it weren’t for him, I believe he would not have actually talked to us at all.”

“Or come to class,” Hoshi muttered, pulling his hat down his huge eyes. “I wasn’t really interested in befriending you guys, I was in a bad spot during the first month of school, after all. Only Ouma saw through me.”

“Yeah, and you chased after me with a tennis racket! Nishishi, let’s do that again, Hoshi-chan!”

Hoshi rolled his eyes. “Ouma… has unorthodox methods, but I can attest to you all that he means well. Saihara can tell you that, too.”

Saihara shifted in his seat, fidgeting. “Ah… Well, I was partly curious to Kokichi, and maybe it’s because I’m a detective, but I felt like I wanted to know the truths he has in him. Kokichi was an interesting person to me. And I wanted to know him more,” his face went red as he mumbled. “Kaede did, too. We both believed that he’s a good person. That everyone should give him a chance.”

Kaede nodded at him. “But Saihara-kun did the work…! Ouma-kun ran away whenever I tried to speak to him.”

“Sorry about that, Akamatsu-chan,” the leader laughed, full of mirth. “I thought you were Amami-chan’s co-conspirator! I thought you would drag me to him! Not that I’d ever let you do that.”

“Hey, I tried my best.” Amami shrugged, his bracelets clinking. “I thought I could help you actually be honest with all of us. I was too used to helping my sisters that way. I thought maybe I could stop you from being such a brat,” he laughed, walked towards the couple, and gave Saihara a pat on the back. “But Saihara-kun here ended up being the one to help you the most, huh?” the adventurer smiled at the leader, giving him a pat on the head with his other hand.

“Eww, Amami-chan! We’re not interested in a third person,” Ouma stuck his tongue out, tugging away Saihara lightly. The detective just laughed when the green-haired boy rolled his eyes.

“Anyway,” Amami scoffed, crossing his arms. “I’m just glad you’re able to get along with us. Thanks to Saihara-kun, really.”

“A-ah, you’re giving me too much credit…”

“Fuck no, green and ugly is fucking right!” Iruma yelled, throwing her hair back. “Thanks to you, the little shit hasn’t been bothering me every day. Y-you must be busy in the dorms, huh? Tugging it for each o-“

“Shut your whore-mouth, you cum dumpster!” the Ultimate Supreme Leader yelled, obviously enjoying as he roasted the inventor. “Even if I _am_ sucking Shuuichi-chan’s dick, I would always have time to fuck up your lab. And since you seem to miss me sooooo much,” his face darkened, and Saihara would have been embarrassed by what his boyfriend said, but he just laughed—this is the first time he’s seen his dark face in months. “I guess that’s an open invitation for me to mess with you, you stupid blonde bitch.”

Iruma shrank, cowered and made weird noises in her seat, so everyone just ignored her, choosing to ignore what transpired, but that gave them a sudden awkward silence. Gonta saved the day.

“Gonta agrees with what Amami-kun said,” he smiled. (iruma made a noise, as she had been ignored for good) “Ouma-kun has been a good roommate to Gonta ever since he and Saihara-kun started dating. Gonta is also happy that Ouma-kun is always happy every day!”

Ouma actually blushed about that, but he just shrugged it off with a giggle by kicking Iruma. Saihara scolded him.

“And since Ouma-kun is growing flowers, Gonta wonders if his bug friends would like to see Ouma-kun’s flowers!”

The supreme leader actually blanched. Saihara laughed at a memory of hearing his boyfriend scream after he lied to Gonta into orchestrating an Insect Meet and Greet—coincidentally, that event banded the class against him, yet not enough to shake Kaede, and especially Saihara’s resolve.

“Uh, Gonta-chan!” the leader said sweetly. “If you lay a bug on me or the flowers,” he swallows. “The doctor said they’ll eat me up and I’ll die… You would do that to me, G-Gonta-chan? Y-you would have your bug friends e-eat me up?” He let out a high screech and started crying his trademark fake tears.

“W-what?! G-Gonta won’t do such thing!” the gentle giant waved huge arms in front of himself. “Gentlemen wouldn’t let their friends die!”

But Ouma just kept up his act, cries and wails getting louder, and clung on top of his boyfriend. “H-he’s going to kill m-m-me, Shuuichi-chan!”

The class just laughed, though too reluctant to stop their resident gremlin’s act, too afraid that the entomologist would force them into another Insect Meet and Greet. Even Harukawa was smiling.

Saihara eased into Ouma’s hold, laughing as he reached for his face to wipe the boy’s fake tears. Their teacher for that morning came in, confused with the scene. “What’s going on?”

“I feel better now!” Ouma said, giving Saihara a quick kiss on the head before sitting in the desk behind him.

Classes felt much better that day, because it felt like they all truly got along at this point. They all felt united, especially now that even the heroic astronaut and the allegedly super evil leader that fought so much are now friends. The duo brought the most unity among them, and in drastically different ways. While Kaede herself brought the class together, it was the two boys who helped it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more of a leeway chapter really, sorry this feels like a filler, but i just want to establish ouma's relationship with his classmates in this fic-- outside the realm of the killing game. he's still a piece of shit towards them really, but without the paranoia. just pure fun, and the wish for unification-- befitting of a leader, yes? should ouma not have been paranoid during drv3, i can see him being friends with everyone, really. so i'm sorry if ouma is really out of character in this.
> 
> also, the Final Killing Game didn't happen in this. the sdr2 kids have been given amnesty and are now living post-graduation lives of Employment and such. some have been hired by FF, others chose paths of their own. hajime, komaeda and kazuichi are working on rehabilitating chisa, under the FF's request... just... fill in the gaps on your own i just want the sdr2 kids to have normal lives and not be stuck in jaberwockkceisalfhowdoyouspellit
> 
>  
> 
> vvv THIS IS THE STUFF I WANT YOU TO READ vvv  
> i'd also like to take this chance to say that i may slow down release of chapters, if it hasn't been obvious yet it's frequent, but an irregular posting for sure. that's mostly because the writing is improv, i have routes in mind as to where this will lead, but as for every little thing, it's just... me bullshitting on word, making sense of what i just wrote, tuning it down to further make sense. i've never been really good at making plans or outlines, but i probably should do that if i want to make this enjoyable orz i love writing this, just... i feel like i've made too many fillers at this point LOL. chapters will be slow. i'll be taking the time to make notes of certain plot points and still do improv in between those. all i need is where the plot points go o)-< bad work ethic  
> another reason why the first 6 chapters have been released at a quick pace is because i've already written the next chapter once i put a chapter up. as of posting this, chapter seven has already been written c: it'll sit there until i've written ch8, and so on. 
> 
> next chapter will be a bit boring, but we'll be seeing more familiar faces.
> 
> come talk to me!  
> atsooshis, lunasea444 @ tumblr  
> lunasea_4 @ twitter  
> sparklesaucer @ facebook
> 
> confession: i didn't plan on bringing back casts from the other series, hence the non-despair AU tag, but then i accidentally put mikan in one of the chapters so.... time to suck it up this is what happens if you don't plan shit


	7. spruce and pine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> familiar faces in worn out places
> 
> \--
> 
> spruce and pine symbolize hope in the face of adversity.

It was hard to get up every morning. Although he ached all over, Ouma sat up anyway to prepare himself for the day. Walking towards the bathroom, he inspected himself on the mirror inside. He looked bad, sure, and despite the pain the flora accompanied, he didn’t feel any different.

The only difference in him is that he got thirsty and hungry quicker than he used to. Back then he didn’t really eat much, sometimes even choosing to skip lunch to mess up Iruma’s shit or set Kiibo’s synthetic hair on fire. Now, he had to eat and drink more. The doctor hypothesized that that should be the norm, and indeed, it was. Regardless of the amount he consumed, however, he didn’t really gain weight. Ouma squished his cheeks in front of the mirror, squinting at himself. He pinched his arm. _Yeah, I’m still me._

It was a Saturday that morning, and he had an appointment with Hope’s Peak Academy’s private hospital. Apparently, after the school was notified about his condition, they wanted to conduct a study about it, and they requested that Ouma show up at least every Saturday to monitor him.

At first he didn’t want any part of it. _They’re going to use me as a lab rat,_ he thought. He talked to Saihara about it, and the detective hummed.

“Isn’t it better to go, though?” he said. “I mean… if it might help you get better… I would like it if you went, Kokichi.”

Those were the magic words. Ouma Kokichi agreed to the Saturday appointments, but only under the terms that he is allowed to have at least one person he knows with him. That person being Saihara Shuuichi.

Ouma notes that a few of the flowers have started growing on his thighs, so he tore away three from his arms. It became a procedure for him to take away any flowers once new ones grew. It hurt like shit, but he did not really want to have to share more energy than necessary. After cleaning the wounds, he put on some patterned band-aids—a gift from his classmates—and changed into some clothes, just loose enough so that he can roll up the sleeves for them to check on the carnations growing on his arms. The leader tightened a checkered scarf around his neck.

A knock sounded from the door. Quickly, his feet lead him there, swinging the door open and tackling the visitor into a hug. He nuzzled into the visitor’s chest.

“Good morning to you too, Kokichi,” Saihara laughed, combing his fingers into Ouma’s flicking purple strands. Carefully, he also gave the blooming carnations a soft pat, and gave the supreme leader a kiss to the forehead.

Ouma looked up at the detective, wearing a grin painted with mischief. Saihara was worried for a second, but Ouma only ended up giving him a peck on the lips. He wished it lasted longer, though, and that showed up as red dashed across his cheeks. His lover laughed.

“I’m ready. Let’s go,” he said, pulling Saihara away. The hand holding Saihara by the arm felt cold, so the detective planted himself into a pause. Ouma looked at him, questioningly.

“Kokichi…” Saihara took the smaller boy’s hand, giving it a firm squeeze. “I know you’re a bit anxious. You’ll be fine.”

Ouma grinned, gripping the taller boy’s hand back. “Nishishi! You fell for it, Shuuichi-chan!” He laughed, and continued walking with his significant other. “I lied! Just so you would hold my hand. That was my plan all along!”

Saihara rolled his muted golden eyes. “Sure, Kokichi.”

The walk towards the hospital was fine, Ouma relaxing into Saihara’s hold. The detective just really made him feel more at ease. There was nothing he would trade this feeling for. It felt right. He hoped the detective felt the same way, too.

When they entered the reception area, familiar pointing hair sticking out greeted them. When they passed by him, they gave him a small greeting.

“Good morning, Naegi-sensei,” they said, in unison. That was embarrassingly unplanned.

The headmaster spun around, surprised. “Ah, good morning to both of you! You’re Ouma Kokichi, and Saihara Shuuichi, right?” he blinked his green eyes, inspecting both of them. The two boys nodded.

“Well, let’s get going, then. We’re going to the same place,” he smiled at them, and somehow the boys felt at ease. But something was strange.

“Wait, how do you know where we’re going?” Saihara asked, blinking.

“My wife’s a detective too, Saihara-kun.” The man laughed. “It’s intuition.”

The boys just looked at him.

“Ah… too much?” Naegi smiled wryly, scratching his chin. “I mean… well, that’s because I’m here to go with both of you. As headmaster, I have to keep an eye on the research as well. I’m not really a doctor, but the board suggested I be here anyway…” he laughed awkwardly. “And… I want to know what’ll happen to my students. Ouma-kun’s situation is unfortunate, so I want to be there for him as much as I can. I may not be family, but I am concerned.” He looked at them, sincerity lighting up his eyes.

Saihara felt hope growing inside him. Ouma blinked, but gave the headmaster a grin. “Nishishi! Even the headmaster is right under the palm of my hands, Shuuichi-chan! See, he respects me as the Ultimate Supreme Leader!”

“Well… that too, I suppose,” Naegi laughed. “Let’s go, I don’t want to hold you guys or the doctors.”

Naegi lead them to the elevators, engaging the two of them in small talk. Ouma quipped in as much as he can, and Saihara shyly replied, but he eventually warmed up. Who knew the headmaster wasn’t intimidating as they made him out to be?

They walked through corridors, and finally reached a doorway, bearing matching doors. Naegi held a door open for his students, one who skipped inside playfully, while the other followed through, trying to compose himself. The headmaster smiled at his students, and followed them inside.

Inside, around ten or more people sat around a long table. Ouma recognized his doctor, as well as the nurse that attended to him. There were many people to take note of, but one who stood out was a woman with greying hair, hair face hidden behind a facemask. She sat at the end of the table.

“You can sit down, you know,” Naegi offered, gesturing to the empty seats. He sat at the opposite end of the table, and gestured for the boys to occupy the two empty sits on his right. The couple shifted quickly, taking their seats.

“Thanks for coming today, everyone. Especially you, Kimura-san!” Naegi nodded to the woman on the opposite end.

“I… I just want to help. I’ve been researching the cure for this disease for years.” The mask covering her face obscured her expression, but she sounded hopeful. “I just… can’t believe, that it takes a student from Hope’s Peak Academy for Munakata-san to actually be concerned about this.” A muffled sigh.

“Well, to be fair… The Future Foundation thought it was pointless to conduct research on an almost mythical disease.” A blond, bespectacled man said. “It felt like a waste of time and money.”

The woman sitting on Naegi’s right spoke coolly. “That’s true. It almost feels like the only reason for this research is because one of our students are afflicted. It’s rather unfortunate.” She brushed back her silver-to-purple hair with a gloved hand. “Didn’t help that Munakata didn’t want to hire more people to help with the research, did it?”

Kimura sighed. “S…seven years…” she mumbled miserably.

Saihara felt out of place, even though his hand was still latched onto Ouma’s. He could feel his boyfriend getting antsy.

“Soooooo,” Ouma piped up, catching everyone’s attention. “Why am I here again?”

“We just want to you to be here as we’re discussing the possibilities to cure you, Ouma-kun.” Naegi smiled at him. “You won’t be directly involved in the research, since I know you’ll refuse to be part of it, and I don’t want you to be, as much as possible.”

“But if that’s the case, then how will Kokichi ever be cured, if they won’t be studying him?” Saihara asked, confused.

“I’ve been gathering data for Naegi-kun,” the woman beside the headmaster spoke. “It seems there aren’t only two people in this country affected by the strange disease. Not only Ouma, or the other confirmed patient. Through my investigation, it seems more than ten other people have been affected. They weren’t confident that their diseases would be taken seriously, but when I mentioned a possible cure, they’ve agreed to participate in the research as patients.”

“She gathered all of them in five days,” Naegi whispered to Saihara, and he looked proud. Saihara didn’t know why, but the headmaster seemed giddy whenever she spoke. Then it clicked into his mind when Naegi saw the matching bands on their left hands. Oh.

“Of course, Hope’s Peak Academy and the Future Foundation are working together to make this happen. The Togami Group is funding the research as well.” Togami Byakuya adjusted his glasses. “At first I thought it was a waste of money… but I suppose it _is_ an interesting disease.”

“I’m glad you’re helping, Togami-kun,” Naegi chuckled, and he brought a finger to scratch his chin. “Even though it was hard to convince you that the disease was, in fact, real.”

“Thank Kirigiri for that.” The blond man replied flatly. “That woman showed me pictures of people I don’t care about. She even brought in one of them with her.” He points to a beautiful woman sitting beside Kimura.

Saihara and Ouma didn’t notice her before, but now that they closely look at her, flowers grew around her, too. Her arm was peppered with flora, seeming like a grotesque bouquet. Some wounds were present on her face, and Ouma knows she ripped them off, too. He notes that the flowers growing on her were different from his. _Shuuichi-chan would know, I’ll ask him later._

Ouma’s doctor spoke, his monotone voice now sounding hopeful compared to his last visit. “This is all amazing, really. With various help, we may be able to find a cure, finally.”

Tsumiki spoke softly. “I-I… I’ll try my best, t-too,” she stuttered. “Even if it’s just t-taking care of the patients! I-I’ll take care of them, I promise!” she looked happy.

“Well, let’s proceed with this meeting then...” Kimura stood up, the projector behind her lighting up. Saihara scanned it with interest. “Doctor Ayasato still has to check up on Ouma Kokichi after this…”

The meeting went smoothly, and while Ouma looked bored, Saihara knew he was listening in anyway. The detective himself listened with interest, filling himself with as much hope as he can.

Ouma fired himself up, too. Even though he said he could live like this and still continue loving Saihara, it would be nice if he didn’t have to wake up in pain every day. He leaned on the detective’s shoulder, holding his hand tight. Saihara reciprocated, leaning on the leader’s head while he brushed his hand firmly with his thumb.

It wasn’t an entire waste of time, the two of them supposed. Kimura Seiko revealed that she was already half-way through her research, which had been left untouched since the Tragedy struck. It was only after that event that she picked it back up, but with the lack of people and funding, the research was left stagnant. Since then, it had progressed so slowly that they barely had nothing new to bring up. The light in her eyes shown as she discussed the research, noted that with more people on board, the process would be sped up. She even requested that if possible, the school should allow its present Ultimate Pharmacist participate as well. Naegi said he would think about it, and will only allow it if the student agrees.

“That’s all for this meeting.” She finally announces, turning off the projector. “If Ouma Kokichi wants, we can send him updates. I’d also like to call him in from time to time, in case I find temporary remedies… Ah,” the pharmacist checked her pockets, bringing out a glass bottle. She walked over to the small boy, and handed it to him. “I-I was able to make a formula that could help ease the pains. Take a tablet per day. One is enough to keep the pain coming from the growth for twelve hours…”

The boy looked at the amber bottle, carefully holding it. “So, like painkillers?” he wondered. “Wouldn’t normal painkillers have done the job?”

“Have you tried using them…?” Kimura asked him, but it sounded like a rhetoric question. She pointed to the flowering woman. “It seems regular painkillers just speed up the growth. I’m… still looking into that.”

Ouma was glad he didn’t take Saihara’s advice to take painkillers. He would have, really, but he didn’t feel bothered enough to actually do it.

“… You didn’t take painkillers like I told you to?” Saihara frowned.

Ouma shrugged. “Aren’t you glad I didn’t? I’d be in more pain, Shuuichi-chan! D-do you want that for m-me?!” Crocodile tears came out, but at least he didn’t bawl.

The people in the room looked at them, some with raised eyebrows. Some looked upset with Saihara. He panicked a little bit, brushing tears away from his boyfriend, shushing him, but Ouma started wailing. Naegi looked panicked as much as Saihara did.

“Don’t worry, he’s not really crying.” Kyouko spoke. “He’s faking it.” A small smile tainted her lips.

Ouma quickly stopped bawling. “It’s a lie!” he exclaimed, earning small laughter from the room. “How did you know that? Only Shuuichi-chan could tell!”

“I’m a detective,” she smiled. “It’s intuition.”

The other members of the meeting broke off into little groups, still lighthearted with what they just saw. They took the time to talk about other small things, life and the like.

“Ah, so I was right...” Saihara mumbled, he didn’t mean for anyone to hear, but Kyouko heard anyway.

“What do you mean?”

“Ah, well, Naegi-sensei told us that his wife is a detective… you mentioned investigating, and no ordinary citizen would have access to anything to help aid with their search for possible patients… And Naegi-sensei looked really happy whenever you spoke. You’re both wearing rings. You’re his wife, aren’t you?”

Kyouko looked at Naegi, who was blushing. Togami tried to stifle a laugh. Kyouko coughed. “How did you know all this? After all, I even referred to Makoto formally throughout the meeting.”

“A-ah, well, that’s—“

“He’s the Ultimate Detective!” Ouma cut in, excitedly hopping like a child. “He’s probably waaaay better than you are, Naegi-san!”

Kyouko just looked at him, not rising to the child’s bait. “I’m sure he is,” she smiled. “He must be a great detective. I don’t mind at all, if he’s superior to me.”

“T-that’s not true!” Saihara and Naegi almost yelled in unison. Saihara looked embarrassed, face painted red, and kept quiet. Naegi continued speaking anyway. “Y-you’re a great detective, Kyouko… Really good, I mean. You’re the best I know!”

Kyouko found her palm to her face. Her husband was caught line, hook, and sinker. Ouma piped in once more. “Nuh-uh! My Shuuichi-chan is the best detective!”

Kyouko and Saihara sank where they stood, watching the headmaster and his student argue. Ouma looked like he was having fun, though. Naegi seemed earnestly arguing for his wife’s honour, and it made the show all the more amusing that the people in the room started watching. Kyouko just started giggling, pulling her husband. “Makoto, you’re fighting with a child.”

Naegi was beet-red, noticing the attention directed at them. He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. “I, uh… Sorry,” he chuckled lightly. “I-I promise, I believe in Saihara-kun’s abilities t-too! It’s just—K-Kyouko’s a great detective, a great wife, and—“

The room continued laughing. They agreed that the meeting was a wrap and that it ended in a high note. One group would stay in touch with another to exchange information about the research, then they parted ways. Doctor Ayasato, Ouma’s doctor, however, lead the students to his office to give Ouma a checkup. Even that went well, and the doctor notes that his patient even seemed fine despite the carnations growing around him.

It was a tiring day, but the boys went back to their dorms filled with hope. Naegi Makoto was still the Ultimate Hope, the two of them concluded. Saihara agreed that the headmaster’s presence did help him feel calmer.

The two of them snuggled against each other on Saihara’s bed, arms around each other.

Ouma retaliated. “But Shuuichi-chan makes me calmer. I love you, Shuuichi-chan!” A peck to the detective’s lips.

“Well, I don’t.” Saihara said, pecking Ouma’s lips.

“You didn’t even try hard at lying, Shuuichi-chan! I hate liars, and I hate terrible liars more!” Ouma gave the raven-haired boy another peck.

“Yes, but you love me anyway,” Saihara said, planting a long kiss on the purple-haired boy’s forehead. “I love you too, Kokichi.”

Ouma pulled away and rolled his eyes. He made sure Saihara saw that. “I don’t believe you, liar,” he said, hovers above the detective before crashing his lips onto the taller boy’s own. This time, it wasn’t a simple peck, but a long, long, kiss. The dark-haired boy pulled down his lover and they hugged each other tightly, softly laughing against each other’s lips.

Momota swung the door open, but immediately left. They heard him screaming “I’m fucking sorry for disturbing you!” from down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long lol; school killed me and i wasn't able to write anything until recently. i took up roleplaying again recently and remembered that...this was a thing.... so i got to writing some things as well as laid out a plot map for myself lol..... i'm trying to get somewhere i swear  
> i had fun writing this chapter! i actually wrote this a few months ago, but didn't want to post it until i've written the next chapter- chapter 8. chapter 8 will be up once i pull the stick out of my ass and actually get to writing. 
> 
> come talk to me!  
> atsooshis, lunasea444 @ tumblr  
> lunasea_4 @ twitter  
> sparklesaucer @ facebook
> 
> next chapter is fun fun fun! ... maybe.


	8. white lilac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> white lilac - majesty, purity, innocence
> 
> \--
> 
> Hope's Peak Academy celebrates its cultural festival for a week.

November rolled in quickly, and while Ouma had been doing fine the past month and a half since they began dating and consequently resulting in his present condition, he had undergone noticeable changes.

The supreme leader inspected himself in the mirror properly for the first time in forever. Despite just doing fine some week or days prior, the reflection staring back at him looked drastically different. The only consistency from the last time he scrutinized his reflection? The unyielding flowers blooming in his skin. He had been eating more, drinking water twice of the amount of soda he drank in a day—causing more frequent visits to the washroom—but he definitely lost weight.

The waistbands of his pajamas, as well as anything else he owned, was a telltale sign of this. Sure, it wasn’t a big reduction, but it still bothered him. Wasn’t he just doing well? Is he not eating enough? Maybe he needed more meat in him and less veggies like Saihara suggested.

He changed into his uniform that morning, feeling sluggish, but he had to go anyway. That day was the first day of Hope’s Peak Academy’s cultural week festival—he heard Harukawa complain that it was just a prolonged version of the agony brought on by cultural festivals, since normally those only lasted a day or two. But this was the biggest and most prestigious academy in the country, so of course they’d blow it off into a largescale event lasting a good week.

Normally students worked together with their class, but due to the academy’s nature of cultivating talents and hope, the students were encouraged to work with whoever they wished. Some of them decided it was better to work together with their own classes, and while some of students would have liked that, they had to admit that their talents would not be able to contribute to the attraction or service their class voted on.

Of course, Ouma and Saihara worked together, along with some of their classmates to create an amalgamation between an escape room and a haunted house attraction.

Shirogane created outfits for her classmates to wear, Iruma worked together with Angie to create eerie props. Harukawa, Momota, Akamatsu and Kiibo were to take turns in shifts as pairs in charge of reception (momota refused to be inside the attraction at all costs). Hoshi was going to be a lone wolf, but they had him join Chabashira, Yumeno, and Toujo as actors or entities to disturb and scare their customers inside—Angie and Shirogane joined them, being finished with their assignments, but Iruma had to keep check on the contraptions on her inventions inside the attraction after every group of customers left (don’t want them fucking with my shit, she growled). Other Ultimates from different years and classes with acting-related talents offered to be actors as well, since they were interested in the job.

Saihara, Ouma, Shinguuji and Amami worked together to create a haunted mystery for their customers to solve—Saihara and Ouma being the smart power-couple that planned a nearly unsolvable paranormal murder, with the help of Shinguuji and Amami’s knowledge of superstitions, ghost stories and paranormal activities they have collected in their travels. The same quartet and in extension their same partners, would later take shifts to be their customers’ guide as well as ‘acting detectives’ should they be stumped with the puzzles, and to wrap up any loose strings and mysteries their customers may have missed.

Shirogane also thought the carnations atop the supreme leader’s head contrasted with the feel of their display, so she gave him a flower crown growing the same carnations with splatters of blood here and there—also made sure to give Ouma pats of fake blood on his face.

“Shirogane-chan, I’m a _detective_ , not one of the ghosts.”

“You can be a ghost detective!”

Ouma pouts at this.

Gokuhara said some Ultimates asked for his help (gardener, florist, botanist—the list went on) so even if he wanted to help his own friends, he admitted that he wasn’t too smart to be able to help with their haunted escape room (and gentlemen don’t scare people for fun!). Akamatsu, Momota and Saihara assured him that he wasn’t, and promised him they would visit his group if he would visit his classmates’ attraction and that was enough to cheer him up.

.

With how busy they both were, Ouma barely remembered how sluggish he felt that morning—being around Saihara was great, sure, but doing this with him—he’s actually a detective _alongside him!_ —was better than he expected. Sure, he’s a fucker so he messed around with the customers a lot (his dark face gave their scare crew a run for their money—‘how are we supposed to do our job when you’re scaring them more than we can!’ chabashira whined), but he was helpful whenever the customers were just too dumb to get out of there. Yet, that wasn’t the best part of this job.

The best part was watching Saihara help their customers find the way out, and seek the truth. Even though it was just a mock case, fictitious in every aspect, his eyes still gleamed the same shine they did when he pursued the truth. The detective also looked happy to be able to help them with puzzles while Ouma straight up taunts customers who asks for his help. That’s the difference between them.

It was a rinse and repeat process for every group they received, sure, but Saihara Shuuichi always looked enthusiastic when he reviews the mystery of the case, as well as the identity of the supposed orchestrator behind the paranormal case for the customers. The mastermind they shared the shift with was Shirogane, and team Amami had Angie as their mastermind.

Once their shift for that day was done, they could go around to look at the other student booths. Ouma pulled Saihara into different food stands, hoarding sweets of every shape and color. The detective wasn’t particularly fond of sweets, but sharing them with his boyfriend made them tolerable, he guessed. Maybe not tolerable, even…maybe more delicious, he decided.

Since they had the morning half’s shift they were out just in time for lunch, and despite the sweets the supreme leader consumed, he was still hungry, dragging the sleuth to a makeshift restaurant a class was holding. The boy detective almost forgot that the smaller boy had growing flora. He was having too much fun being beside him in their booth that he barely paid attention to the painful blossoms Ouma was growing, so he almost forgot that that must be the reason why the purple-haired boy was hungrier than normal. Good job, Saihara.

He paid for their food, Saihara not hesitating at all when Ouma points at the hamburger steak on the menu, and he ordered himself a plate of some pasta he didn’t catch the name of. Ouma would talk in between eating, and Saihara would nod—too occupied in watching him over listening. He wasn’t that hungry either, so when the smaller boy asked if he was going to eat his barely-touched pasta, he happily pushed his plate in front of him, earning him a quick peck on the forehead before the leader sat back down to dig in.

“You’re the best, Shushu!” he laughed.

Saihara would lose himself in that childish laughter any time. It breathed life into him.

“Do you want to see the game booths next, or…?”

“I want to go where Shuuichi-chan wants to go.”

.

They arrive in a classroom decorated in white, with lace and draperies hanging all over. Red roses were the only splash of color in the room, gathered in bouquets standing face to face going down an aisle, where red is also seen in the form of petals against smooth marble tiles.

“A wedding booth?” Ouma giggled, and Saihara just turned beet red.

“You—you said we can go where I want to go,” he stammered.

“Nishishi! I know what I said, Shuuichi-chan,” he grinned, throwing his arms behind his head. “I’m just surprised. Didn’t expect my beloved detective to be so bold!”

Saihara went fifty shades of red.

Ouma gave him a smile, and pulls his hand to the classroom’s receptionists.

The girls in the reception contained their squealing after they paid for matching silver bands and entered the aisle.

A student towered over them and gave them a smile, holding a book in front of them. They faced each other, hands held together.

“Do you, Saihara Shuuichi, take Ouma Kokichi, as your lawfully wedded husband, here in the presence of Hope’s Peak Academy?”

“I do,” Saihara doesn’t hesitate.

“And do you, Ouma Kokichi, take Saihara Shuuichi, to become your lawfully wedded husband, for as long as this wedding booth stands?”

Ouma looked at their priest with offense in his eyes and doesn’t skip a beat. “Listen, this booth lasts a week and if you’re implying we stop being married after the festival then you better reword that question before I have my organization hunt you down.”

“Geez, dude, chill—I’m just reading off a script—“

“Reword. It. Now.” He looked absolutely demonic.

Their makeshift priest sighs and clears his throat—“Once again, do you, Ouma Kokichi, take Saihara Shuuichi, to become your lawfully wedded husband, til death you may part…?” he warily peeks for confirmation at Ouma, who now wore the mask of an angel, as if he hadn’t just looked like the devil a few seconds ago.

“I do!” he jumps, almost bumping into the girl holding their rings on a white satin pillow.

“Give them the rings,” the priest nodded to the girl, and he gave them a scripted blessing as they slipped the rings onto each other—silver bands gleaming on their right ring fingers.

“You are now, er, husband and groom—“

Ouma almost tackles Saihara as he kisses him then and there. The girls watching were squealing, some of the waiting customers clapped.

The presiding priest elbowed the girl who held the rings. “That’s the first couple that kissed today—“

“Oh hush! Let them have it,” she elbowed him back. “Wanna be the second couple that kisses?”

“I—yeah, I’d like that.”

Before they left the booth, the ‘newly wedded’ couple watched as their priest got married and shyly kissed the ring bearer.

“We did it better,” Ouma jabbed at Saihara, looking at his ring contently.

“Ah… Kokichi, be nice.”

“I am! I was just telling the truth!” he looked at Saihara. “Isn’t that what you want?”

Saihara laughed and combed his hand through the smaller boy’s hair. “Mhm. Sure.”

They held hands to browse at the booths that awaited them.

.

The cultural festival ran by smoothly for the rest of the week—their class had been bringing in more curious customers than they expected. That of course made them busier, but at the same time it wasn’t all too bad. Everything was great.

Until Friday, the last day of the festival.

Ouma told Saihara that he should go ahead of him, as he wanted to tend to the flora covering his head in a bouquet that looks like it had been grotesquely put together. He couldn’t blame him—they were too tired all week that he was unable to take some of them off. The leader promised he would arrive before the booths officially open.

The detective arrived just a few minutes before the bell signifying the opening of the booths rang.

They didn’t immediately get customers, not yet, so they relaxed a bit. Ouma, however, still hasn’t arrived, so Saihara couldn’t relax at all. “K-Kaede, I have to look for—“

Amami bust into their exhibit, heaving heavily.

“Amami-kun? Your shift isn’t until the afternoon—“

“I know that,” he wheezed, cutting off Akamatsu. “I need you all to listen—who hasn’t gone to Gokuhara-kun’s booth yet?”

Saihara flinched. He promised the gentle giant he would come, but Ouma led him into circles around different booths in the academy.

A few of their classmates mumbled amongst each other—some of them had forgotten their promise.

“Everyone who hasn’t _better start running_ , Gokuhara-kun is mad!” Amami yells, and he looks at outside—and starts dashing away in a panic.

The students who haven’t seen the booth in question followed suit in a flurry of screaming and yelling and running.

But Saihara, Saihara was too worried about Ouma that he couldn’t move—did… Did Gokuhara get his boyfriend? He didn’t have time to deal with Gokuhara, not now, _not when his boyfriend is missing and he could be in trouble somewhere or—_

“ **Saihara-kun**!” the voice of the gentle giant boomed down the corridor. Only this time, he didn’t sound gentle at all. Thundering footsteps flashed closer and closer.

Before the detective could process what was going on, his world blacked out.

.

When his eyes flutter open, sunlight stabbed into his eyes through the glass dome up in the sky. Where was this? What happened to him?

Saihara couldn’t feel anything when he woke up, but slowly regains his senses. The ground is hard against his back so he sits up, hand finding its way to soothe pain that throbbed in his head. When he feels he isn’t that lousy anymore, he pulls himself to stand, and the detective attempted to recollect his memories.

Gokuhara stormed towards him, he fainted, and now he’s here… where is this?

Now he inspects his surroundings. It looked to be a giant garden—lush green plants grew into hedges that separated paths into a natural maze. He couldn’t tell how many types of plants grew around him. An array of flowering plants littered the area, arranged into their genus and even grouped neatly into colors, casting a beautiful rainbow as they bobbed up and down from the butterflies doing their job. This must be Hope’s Peak Academy’s greenhouse, rearranged into a maze for people to be lost in its natural beauty. He didn’t think there would be butterflies here at all, but he supposed it was just natural.

Wait.

Now that the detective thought about it, there were way too many butterflies inside the enclosed space. An unnatural amount, that’s for sure. It felt like every inch he walked, Saihara was sure he would walk into one or have one fly right down his face. Sure, the fragile creatures seemed to be enjoying it, but it was still concerning. _If Gonta-kun saw this, he would surely be mad these butterflies are trapped into such space…_

Then it clicked into his mind together, like puzzle pieces falling into their places.

This is Gokuhara’s booth. A collaboration between various Ultimates—botanist, naturalist, florist, gardener, environmentalist… even Gokuhara, the Ultimate Entomologist. The detective was sure they weren’t the only ones who worked together to bring this attraction to life. All the same, it was impressive. It was beautiful.

A heavy hand placed itself on his shoulder and he yelped.

“Ah—Saihara-kun, it’s just Gonta,” the gentle giant spoke softly. “Sorry… you fainted when Gonta tried to bring you here.”

“N-never mind that, Gonta-kun… What were you trying to do, anyway…?”

The entomologist frowned, though it was more for shame rather than sadness. “Some of our classmates didn’t showed up… Gonta was sad about this, but Ouma-kun said it would be better if Gonta brought them here instead… But Gonta only caught you and Ouma-kun.”

The ravenette became more alert, frenzied— _he had forgotten he was looking for his boyfriend!_

“Wait, Gonta-kun—are you saying that Kokichi is in here?!”

The huge boy nodded. “Oh, but Ouma-kun came here with Gonta when Gonta told him that some of our classmates haven’t seen Gonta’s booth yet. Ouma-kun only looked interested when Gonta said that Ultimate Florist grew the same flowers growing on him.”

“So, he’s still here, right?” Saihara asked, almost relieved at that point.

Another nod from the burly giant. “Ouma-kun should be deep into the maze… almost to the other end of the greenhouse. That’s where Gonta saw flowers like Ouma-kun’s!”

 “Ah… I’ll go look for him now. Thank you, Gonta-kun. And sorry I wasn’t able to come until now…” the detective frowned. “Everything here is beautiful, I wish I went with Kokichi sooner…” he mumbled quietly.

“It’s okay! Gonta just really want to show everyone the beautiful bugs in here! Other Ultimates only let Gonta bring butterflies, though…” he looked proud. “Gonta will leave now. Gonta’s in charge of reception right now. See you later, Saihara-kun!”

The detective waved him goodbye as he ran near the maze entrance. Then he brought his attention back to the paths surrounding him.

There were signs that mentioned what flowers could be seen in each path. It wasn’t meant to be an actual maze to get lost in, after all—it was an attraction brought to life in order to bring a sense of relaxation for those who come in. Saihara immediately walked into the path where carnations, roses, and orchids apparently grew.

The walk towards that path was just like the moment he woke up. Every inch of the enclosed area was wonderful. The sunlight bounced on the greenery perfectly, as if they themselves lit up. Saihara wasn’t too attuned to warmer colors, but the warm greens in his surroundings put him at ease.

He waded carefully through the path lined with flowers, until he reached a clearing where only carnations and roses and orchids grew. At the very end, purple hair shining under the sunlight peeked at him.

Ouma was fascinated with everything around him that he didn’t even notice that his boyfriend was there. Saihara walks closer, he did not want to disturb him, not when he looked…so calm, so at peace—a look he only saw whenever the smaller boy fell asleep against him.

When the detective looks closer, he realizes that butterflies took turns landing on the leader. Some preferred his shoulder and the arms he held in front of him, while the other fragile creatures fluttered over the carnations growing on his head and hands. The sunlight beating down on the smaller boy made the scene look so… ethereal, so serene, as if Ouma was an otherworldly being too beautiful to be from their reality. This was the boy, the boy he loved so much.

Ouma gently spun around, butterflies entrancing him as they flittered and fluttered near and far him. It was only then that he notices Saihara.

“Shuu-chan!” he called, running over to the detective, and butterflies scattered from his burst in action only to follow his trail. It was a funny sight, in a good way. His boyfriend was definitely magical.

The boy crashes into his arms into a hug. “We should have come here earlier! Gonta-chan actually did a good job! And he didn’t even bring gross bugs!”

The detective held the leader closer to him, his fingers combing through strands of purple hair. They didn’t need to talk, not in that moment. They laid down the grassy clearing, careful not to crush any flowers. Side by side, they stayed there in silence, for a few hours until Saihara finally spoke.

“… We didn’t come to our shift,” he said, worried.

“Ah, Amami-chan and Shinguuji-chan has that covered!” Ouma chirped, butterfly landing on his nose.

“How would you know that?”

“I’m the one who sent him running, after all! I told him I wanted to see Gonta-chan’s booth, so he let us switch shifts.”

“Wait- how did that make him run?”

“Oh, I told Gonta-chan to take the people who haven’t been here. I told him it didn’t matter who he caught as long as it was you or Amami-chan.” He wrinkled his nose, so the butterfly flew on his forehead instead.

“And what if Amami-kun was caught instead of me…?” Saihara frowned, and a butterfly landed on his forehead too.

“I gave him a head-start! Told him that Gonta-chan was after the people who hadn’t come here yet!” he said confidently, raising his hand for butterflies to flock over the carnation growing on the back of his palm. “And I knew Shuuichi-chan thinks first before he starts running, so I predicted that Gonta-chan can catch you without fail.”

The detective wrinkled his face, but he decided to let it go. After all, they were treated to a wonderful time. They stayed there for the rest of the time they had.

When they knew it was time to go—time to switch shifts, Saihara stood first, offering his hand for his boyfriend to take.

The leader gladly took it, pulling himself up, only to crash back into the ground as his hand slipped away from the sleuth.

“Ah- Kokichi, stop joking… We have to go,” Saihara laughed, shaking his boyfriend.

But he didn’t respond. That’s— _Kokichi, you’re kidding, right?_

He waited for a few minutes, shaking the leader awake, but nothing worked. He tried pulling on the flower on his palm, but he didn’t stir.

Bile rose into his throat as panic began to set inside his chest.

“S-somebody… please, help!”

He pulled the boy closer to his chest. Saihara can’t see, everything was a blur— _am I crying? Am I breathing? It’s too fast. I’m breathing too fast. Calm, down. Calm down._ The mantra in his head died and he couldn’t—didn’t know what to do.

“G-Gonta-kun! Someone—please, help—“

A short young man breezed into the scene, a tall girl trailing after him. They were saying something, but he didn’t understand, couldn’t understand anything anymore.

Saihara Shuuichi’s head spun as he lost consciousness the second time that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISED Y'ALL FUN AND HERE IT IS finally an update...! the butterfly idea was inspired by Lilithium. i just needed to have it there. thank you so MUCH i fuckin loved that so much....  
> sorry again for the slow string of updates. i swear i haven't given up on this fic.  
> come talk to me!  
> atsooshis, lunasea444 @ tumblr  
> lunasea_4 @ twitter  
> sparklesaucer @ facebook


End file.
